


White Muse 白缪斯

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *护士装Play. 关键词：假发 粉裤 奶油 受孕.*制服Play的下一系列篇章，GHS就很带感
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	White Muse 白缪斯

这趟马尔代夫的独家旅途实则真是不怎么样，事实上男人足足比他大了30岁，会玩出的花样真的很多。Peter完完全全的属于被压榨的那一方，Tony直接带着他从客厅到地板、再沿着厨房一路追寻到卧室，甚至连别墅区二楼的阳台上面运用到了各种姿势，男人抱着那具对于他来说是分娇小的身躯全部来了一遍。  
这也导致Peter在做上私人飞机时，后穴深处都在隐隐作痛着。  
Happy虽然看出了什么，但仍旧不说破，一直沉默地看着自家Boss再给自己的小男孩揉着腰。  
关于那次异装Play过去之后，男孩的躯体像是被人过度的开采过，变得尤为虚弱。假期的留白就这样匆匆地渡过了，Peter也将重心回归到了学习中去，而Tony也要时隔几天忙着奔走于世界各地，于是两个人可以见面的机会少之又少。  
纽约市的情人节将至，在去往学校的路上经常可以看到出双入对的情侣们。男孩也裹紧了自己胸前系上的金红色围巾，将底端的钢铁侠Logo也牢牢地攥在了自己手里。  
就在三周以前他们还见过了面，而且经过一番肢体上的亲密接触之后，Tony给了他一份漫长缠绵的湿吻。男孩承诺过他要在这个情人节为此送上一份礼物，并坦诚了自己是被一只雌性蜘蛛撕咬过的事实。  
在经过一整夜爱的律动之后，两具赤裸着的身躯也紧紧地纠缠在了一起。荷尔蒙跟汗液的味道交织在空气中，小胡子男人侧过了身有些发狠地将牙齿铬在了男孩较为敏感的耳后，用自己极尽低沉性感地嗓音威胁着：“下一次我一定会不留情面地冲进你的生殖腔里。”  
Peter无法回应给他什么，只是脸红着再次贴近了男人的身躯。一双明眸安静地凝望着他的Tony，想要为此穿上护士服的举动于是也就诞生了出来。  
情人节的当夜，两个人直接跨越过了烛光晚餐，男人将Peter给抱举到了盛放着食物的餐桌上，男孩也用自己的双腿夹紧了Tony的腰。  
两个人吻的难舍难分，小胡子男人又轻轻伸手撩拨了男孩的腰，Peter睁开了自己意乱情迷的双眼，想要透过接吻的间隙去偷看深陷在情欲之中的Tony。  
“Daddy那么专注的在跟你接吻，你却还有心思走神... my boy？”被男人一语点醒，像是被当场抓包似的窘迫，Peter想要埋头往Tony的肩膀上面钻着。  
后者使坏性的掐了掐男孩挺翘的臀部，又伸手进去揉捏着那里稚嫩的臀肉。“啊... 不要，Tony... 好痒。”Peter在男人的臂弯里面不安分地乱动着，后穴周围的那股不适感也被逐渐放大，迫使的男孩身子前倾，没了支撑物的他也只得抱紧了男人的肩膀。  
“来让Daddy看看，你的小穴到底被开发到哪一步了。”Tony将一根手指伸入了进去，用指尖生长着的纹路搅动着穴肉内的紧致肌肤。男孩的内穴由于长期被人开采后已经迫不及待地湿润了，Peter很快的就接受了男人塞入到后穴缝隙里面的手指。  
“嗯——”已经被情欲感染的Peter从嘴间发出了较为难耐地呻吟，直到被Tony追加到了第三根的时候，男孩才晃动着臀部凸显出一份想要令人大快朵颐的模样来，后穴的深处也讨好兴致地轻轻地收缩着。  
Tony低头轻笑，他已经感受到了那正在被他开拓大开的穴口正在为了他一张一合着，仿佛想要即刻吞下他裤裆中间的庞然大物。男人抬眸，紧盯着馋嘴主人面部上的微表情，明亮的眸子里面浸入了一层薄薄的水雾，像是得不到主人疼爱的幼犬。  
于是男人将深埋进穴口里面的手指抽出，当着男孩的面放在了嘴边轻轻地将上面地水渍舔舐了几下之后，接着又轻缓地放进了男孩的唇腔里。Tony的手指不断地在Peter的嘴巴里面的抽插着，以此来模仿着性交时候的举动。男孩未能吞咽进去的口水流出到了光洁的下巴上，借着烛火的微亮泛着光。  
Peter用自己的丁香小舍勾引追随着男人放在他唇间里的动作，布料却被Tony放置进去的食指紧紧地纠缠在了一起。  
“答应预留给我的情人节礼物呢，Honey...”性感魅惑地声音落在了男孩的耳廓，像是能够勾使人魂魄的心魔。  
此时已经完全处于动情中的男孩逐渐快要分不清东南西北了，被男人牵引着轻轻地垫起了脚尖，就连双脚缓缓踏上地面的那一刻都开始变得不真实了。  
桌面上的烛火闪烁着耀眼的光辉，而漫游在其间的萤火虫们却一路蔓延至了Peter的心头。他看着眼前令他如此着迷的男人的俊脸，忽然地抬起了头，心向往之地亲吻了上去。  
Tony的大手揽过了男孩的侧腰，将那具美好的躯体往自己的怀中带着。一边伸手扣在了Peter的劲后，像个绝对的领导者那样玩弄着男孩后脑上面凸起的碎发。男孩头顶上面的棕发在星点烛火的映衬下颜色变得更加鲜艳了，就连深陷在他怀中的Peter紧闭着双眼的模样也看起来格外动人。  
落在唇部的亲吻也在不知不觉中被注入了情欲的色彩，浓郁的爱意蔓延到了空气之中，像是点点星雪落入在了二者心头。  
少年的脸颊红润的像是被剥了皮的石榴，在被男人用手捧起的同时也眨着自己的星眸，神色颇为害羞。Peter鼓足了勇气在Tony干练的西装上面，用手指在男人的胸口周围划着圈，于是便撇过了自己的脸颊有些扭捏地说着：“那您.. 您要乖乖站在这里等着我！”  
此话一出倒是令Tony觉得他才是受制于人的那一方，小胡子男人轻笑着捏住了Peter的下巴，在男孩明显震惊着的眼神中溺爱的亲了亲他的额头。  
“快去吧，我在这里等你。”长者温柔地开了口，蕴含在其中的爱意合理的包容了男孩的一切。Peter头顶上的碎发被人揉弄着，男孩也极尽满足的将自己的眉眼笑成了弯弯的月牙。  
轻轻地“嗯”了一声，Peter又张开了自己的怀抱欲要往Tony的怀中扑着，暧昧地蹭着男人的颈窝。男孩有些贪婪地呼吸着长者身上的芳香味，像是下过阵雨之后的小雏菊。  
Tony将唇部轻盖在男孩头顶上面的发旋上，抬手轻抚着他的背。自己的男孩身上总是携带着一阵淡淡的奶香，怀中娇小地身躯倒像是永远也长不大的彼得潘，搁置在他腰间的手臂再度紧了紧。  
Peter是需要被他守护着的精灵，而Tony则像是漂泊在海面上的一架孤帆。即便在海面上漂流了数年之后，男孩便会是他唯一的靠岸。  
少年在退出男人的怀抱时还掺杂着些许的留恋，于是他垫起了脚尖浅吻在了Tony的唇角。“等着我，Tony。”像是要勾指才能够起誓的盟约，男孩的话音轻落在男人的心悸中，望着那双足以撩动心弦的水眸，Tony随即也淡淡地回应了一声：“好。”  
望着Peter正欲逐渐远去的身影，男人胸口间的炽热也被其一颦一笑给牵引了过去。

卧室里的秀气男孩正在更换着自己为之惊心准备过的'礼物'，一套华丽的护士服被明晃晃地摊开摆在了镜子前。Peter曼妙的身姿曲线暴露在了空气中，其中由于与冷空气接触而变得傲立起来的乳首也坚挺在了胸膛上面，男孩乳白色如牛奶般的皮肤整个的显露在了镜子面前。  
少年缓缓地褪去了自己浑身上下的衣物，一只白皙稚嫩的小腿轻轻抬起，伸出脚趾慢慢穿过了那一层浅白色的长筒袜。脚尖接触着的地面有着些许的凉意，男孩又将另外一条腿缓慢抬高之后，将浅白色的长袜套入进去，伸手拿过了旁边淡粉色的底裤。  
薄薄的布料上面还镶嵌着粉嫩的蕾丝花边，男孩的眉眼从那一抹浅色上面匆匆扫过，嘴巴里面一边嘟嚷着：“怎么看都是属于女孩子的东西...”，一面口嫌体直的亲自将其套上。“唔嗯——”Peter低头抻了抻那层粉颜色的底裤，将勒紧的部分轻轻地用手揉了揉。  
“好像尺寸不太对... 莫非买小了吗？”可爱的性器在那一层布料间被挤压的凸出了一个小鼓包，就连腰侧的周围都隐隐约约被勒出了一道红痕。Peter从嘴间长缓出了一口气，对着镜子转过了身开启了下面的步骤。  
一套粉白的短裙暴露在了男孩眼前，短裙的最上边部分还多出了一个白色的裙衬，那模样倒是像足了一个小口袋。而过于上翘的腰带根本将男孩的蜜桃臀直接地暴露到了空气当中... Peter对着那块镜子转换着自己的身位，由于情趣关系小声地发出了疑惑：“这到底能够遮住些什么啊...”  
光是用眼睛看着就足以想要钻到地缝中去，偏巧裙子的背后还有一个像模像样圆润的兔兔尾巴。男孩将小巧如胸衣般紧致的吊带服套在了自己的上半身，对着镜子里面凸显出来的模样仔细地系上背部的后排扣。  
被白色的蕾丝带跟粉嫩质地的情趣内衣给勾勒出的身材真的是美到极致，男孩像是被精雕细琢打磨出来的上成品，瓷娃娃般吹弹可破的肌肤上生长着较为殷红饱满的唇部。  
Peter将最后一件金黄色假发拿了出来，最终缓缓佩戴在了自己头上，纤长浓密的长卷发遮盖住了那一层浅棕的短发，男孩伸手将额前凌乱的刘海摆正了之后，又理了理耳边鬓角。  
镜中人儿的绝美姿色被完完全全的暴露了出来，一双明眸之下生长着颇为挺翘地鼻梁，白皙的脖颈下是樱粉色的制服，粉嫩中透着白皙的细嫩双腿挺直在了地面上。  
男孩静静地注视着镜子中的自己，逐渐地伸手附上了那张被呈现出来的脸颊。那美好的并不真实... 那并不是完整的他。正欲往自己唇间涂抹着艳色口红的Peter仿佛是被推至到自己心上人身边的头牌名媛，稚嫩的指尖轻握着口红底部的筒管，男孩一层又一层的将那一抹极致鲜艳的颜色涂抹在了自己的唇间。  
最终朱唇一抿，带动着的皓齿也显露了出来。  
“我会是Daddy的好孩子吗...”Peter的视线下移着，眉眼之中也被镀上了一层阴霾。  
“Honey... 在想什么？让我等了这么久。”一双温热的手臂揽在了他的腰间，男孩的后背也贴合上了男人的胸膛。“Tony...”Peter有些震惊地回过身去，他没有想到男人会那么快进来。  
“Wow... 真该好好看看你。”Tony在怀中男孩回眸的那一刻就被惊艳到了，Peter纤长的睫毛像是即将要振翅而飞的蝴蝶，男人有些不自觉地伸出了手去，将手指附上了Peter涂抹鲜艳的红唇上面。  
“Boy，你实在是太美了——”听到夸奖时，男孩总爱害羞地低下头去。这一低头不要紧，男人反而牵扯住了Peter垂下来的假发丝，将其拉过来之后放置在了自己鼻间贪婪地呼吸了一口。  
Peter深知这个时候该将自己带入进角色了，于是小腿轻轻勾起，以此来磨蹭着男人大腿内侧的肌肉。一双柔软的掌心也趴至在了Tony的胸前，男孩暧昧又热情地往男人的脖颈间轻吐着热气：“先生... 您，您生病了。”  
Tony轻挑着眉似是在回应，手臂也放置在了男孩的腰际线上面摩擦着，炽热的手掌一路蔓延至了背部漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。“Daddy有没有教过你，这种情况下该怎么做？”随即男人便使着坏往男孩敏感的腰间掐了一把，低下头附身往他的耳边一字一顿道：“我的Parker护士。”  
少年的腿间忽然地夹紧了，性子有些急的男孩即便是在前戏还未曾到来的时刻，就先一步夹紧了自己的后穴。小胡子男人嘴角勾起了浅浅地微笑，用自己湿润的舌尖舔舐着Peter脖颈上面的皮肤，握着他颈后侧位置的手缓慢地抚慰着，随即蔓延出来的口水一路经过到了肩膀，最终降临到了男孩的胸前。  
“唔嗯——”Peter伸长了脖子从嘴间发出了细碎地呻吟，经不住男人带来的任何诱惑，但凡是裤裆中间的那一小部分紧致就快要令他泄了身子。  
一股强烈的欲望在他的体内蹿涌着，男孩的身体也像是犹如烈火灼烧一般。意识到了怀中的身躯正在不断颤栗着，Tony伸手将镜子面前摆放着的微量针剂给举了起来，放置眼前仔细地观摩着。  
”Peter啊Peter...”男人的视线下沉，手腕间轻缓地抬起了怀中男孩的下颚：“这也是被你新想出来的把戏吗？” 男孩的目光中闪过了一丝恐惧，接着眼神骤变着拼命地摇起了头，“不.. Daddy不是的，那不是用来...！”  
“嘘——”Tony恶趣味的拦手捂住了男孩嘴唇，眼底的神色忽明忽暗。男人将自己西装上面的扣子给拆解掉两颗，手指间的动作又将针剂往外轻微推拒出了一小段。细小的水流从针眼里面的部分划下，滋落到了地面上生长出了一小片水花。  
Tony轻皱着眉头柔声笑了：“这可是赋予给你的恩赐啊... 好好享受吧。”男人在话语间宛如是自地狱里面到来的撒旦，往日里焦糖色的大眼睛却燃尽了最后的那一点光明与救赎。  
“不...不...”深陷在男人怀中的Peter欲要不断挣扎着，却像是一点点地被他推至深渊里。男孩手臂上的血管凸显在了皮肤上，Tony按压着少年的身子将手中的针剂缓慢地注射到了那层鲜活跳动着的血液细胞里。

“呃——”仿佛被人抽走了全部的力气，抱在男人肩膀上的手臂力道也逐渐放松了。男孩的躯体正缓缓下沉到了Tony怀中，又被小胡子男人轻而易举地接住。  
身体在接受到一身短暂性的麻木之后，开始涌入了大量躁动着的感觉。Peter动了动手指睁开了自己混沌着的眉眼，瞳孔之间正在对着眼前的事物缓慢聚焦着，最终朱唇轻启：“Daddy... 我不舒服，身体不舒服...”  
男人的眸色加深，想要男孩的穴口就此为他敞开，从而进一步地询问着：“是吗？告诉Daddy，究竟是哪里不舒服？”  
男孩只察觉到了自己的浑身上下都在瘙痒着，便动了动自己正在往外涌出水的小屁股，想要就此往男人的胯部上面贴。一双水灵灵地眸子可怜巴巴地注视着Tony，嘴间也诚实地求饶着：“Daddy... 我需要您。”  
被这一幕着实给刺激的不清，尤其是他的男孩还穿着被自己心爱着的装扮时。浅黄色的刘海垂了下来，正欲盖住男孩生长的颇为纤长的睫毛。Tony帮助他轻轻地扫开，又在离开的同时小心翼翼地捧住了男孩的脸。  
Peter贪心地往那片温热的掌心里面蹭了蹭，半张开的眸眼始终追随着男人的一举一动。Tony恶趣味地将那层凸显尽致地内裤边用手指抻开，便随着一股强烈地不适感，男孩液随之晃动着自己纤细地腰肢。  
像是在撒娇一般地讨好着，男人在看清那片内裤上面的构造之后使坏地猛然间抽出了手。颇为紧致地松紧带就那样弹跳到了Peter胯间浅薄着的皮肉上，被猛烈地弹击之后本就紧绷着的内裤尺寸夹杂着里面包裹着的性器快感，直接让男孩的身子成功地泄了第一波。  
Peter趴在了男人的怀中哭叫着，浑身像是痉挛了一样，被Tony伸手扶上了背诱哄着。“看看这是谁家的小孩子，怎么能够提前一步在Daddy的怀中释放出来呢？”  
搁置在男人肩膀上面小巧精致地头颅正在拼命地摇动着，“不是这样的... 不是的，是因为Daddy才...”男人轻轻地推开了正在哭泣着的孩子，用指腹抹去了挂在那上面的泪滴：“不哭了，My boy。”Tony浅吻在了男孩正欲留着泪水的眼睛上，耐心地劝解着：“Daddy知道，我们的乖孩子是只愿意为了我才提前泄了身子的，Peter并不是故意的，对吗？”  
男人的眼底像是一道幽谧的漩涡，让男孩深深坠入进了他的洪河中。Peter默默地点了点头，继而扑了上去亲吻着他，已经泄过一波之后的身体中空虚得很。他迫切的想要得到来自男人的爱抚，于是自觉地攀附上了Tony的躯体。  
小胡子男人像是许久没有遇见过这样热情奔放的男孩了，Peter的身体中宛如被注入进了另外一个鲜活着灵魂。男人的大手覆盖在了男孩身后挺翘的蜜桃臀上面，伸出手指玩弄着那孩子裙子背后毛茸茸的兔子尾巴。  
“Good boy... 我好喜欢你穿着的这幅模样。”Tony的内心之中简直欣喜若狂，他深爱着男孩为他精心布置着的一切。那会是他的白色天使，他的缪斯，男人看着为他诞生出来的华丽杰作，伸手慢慢地抚上了男孩腰际上的优美曲线，那是属于男孩的轮廓。  
“You're my downfall, you're my muse。”从男人的嘴间轻缓地吟唱出了一句歌词，手指又再度拭去了男孩留着眼泪的眸眼。“Even when you're crying you're beautiful too。”  
“My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues。”  
来自于Tony的深吻一次又一次的划花了男孩涂抹在唇部上面的鲜红，像是盛开在男孩嘴唇间的一束花朵正耀眼绽放着，被划上的口红渍逐渐蔓延至了嘴角边与下颚处。鲜艳的花丛慢慢地生长在了男孩的脖颈间与纯白无暇的肩膀上面，直到Tony的吻铺天盖地地袭来。  
视线在天旋地转间，Peter也被男人给拉入到了名义为Tony Stark的深海当中。  
男孩头顶上面佩戴着的假发深陷进入到了小胡子男人的衣领里面，金黄色的长发发丝散落至了肩膀处，一小部分还磨的他十分地痒。Tony抱着他的身躯，将手指伸入粉嫩的裙子里面，又顺着内裤边缘径直捅入进了穴口里面的甬道之中。  
湿润的小穴内壁正在逐渐缩紧了水分，试图挽留着这个突然进来的庞然大物。男人的呼吸粗重着喷洒到了Peter的颈肩处，在那一小片细嫩的皮肤上面留下了一个又一个视觉感强烈的吻痕。  
Tony会运用出的手法十分鲜活，先是轻轻地用舌尖舔舐，参照着以徐徐渐进着的方式比较容易被男孩接受。再之是轻缓地舔吻，换来Peter舒服的感叹声音之后便是大力地吸嘬，成功地在那一层表皮上面留下了颇为暧昧地红痕。  
一小块一块块淤青宛如生长在那上面的漂亮花朵，一簇簇地绽放在了Peter的皮肤上面，也是男人能够赋予他的礼物印证。男孩头顶上佩戴着的假发已经是凌乱不堪，被额头上面分泌出的汗液给侵染着的碎发遍布在了Peter的脸上，独有一种破碎掉的美感。  
男孩被人轻缓地抱举到了床边，被打开真的双腿也做到了Tony腿间的肌肉上面。男人附下身吸嘬着Peter胸口上面的皮肤，抬手轻轻解开了他背后的肩带。  
“啪”地一声，男孩后背上的弹簧扣被弹开了，清脆地声线震慑进了Peter的耳膜，也依旧落入进了男孩的心间，令人倍感羞耻。  
紧接着胸部被暴露在了空气之外，傲然挺立的乳首系数被Tony给扫看了进去。已然被解开的胸带破碎地挂在了男孩的肩上，男孩已一种近似于被抱着小解时地姿势禁锢在了Tony的怀中。  
即便是做过了很多次，Peter却像是每次都像是幼雏一般，稚嫩的很，从而也让Tony乐在其中。  
男人伸手拿过了床头柜边上的奶油罐，放在手中轻轻摇了摇，将少量的一部分奶油喷洒在了Peter的胸口上面。男孩的乳首上面涌入了一片大量的白沫，微微的凉意令他的身子逐渐地瑟缩着。  
“先生... Friday明明特意提醒过了，让您少吃甜食。”男孩默默地作为提醒，身体却诚实地往男人的方向里靠着。却不料换来了Tony的一声轻笑，小胡子男人轻轻地拨开了男孩胸口间的那一层粉嫩内衣，伸出了嘴巴里面的舌尖来舔舐了上面一层包裹着的奶油糖霜。  
外部时粉白的内衣做为陪衬，里面是浅白色甜美的奶油，Tony颇为满意地注视着被自己打造出来的杰作，又从果盘中央拿来了一颗粉嫩的樱桃来，亲自点缀在了男孩的胸口上面。  
接着在男孩的目光中眨巴着自己较为无辜的大眼睛，亲口吞掉了被奶油包裹着的慕斯樱桃，男人用舌头在自己的唇部周围意犹未尽地舔舐了一圈之后才缓慢地回复道：“我的小护士... 你不能够治愈我吗？”  
闻言Peter胯间的分身又再次挺立了起来，这实在是太犯规了啊... 没有见过这等大场面的男孩简直血槽都要被秒杀光了。

男孩捂着自己的唇间泄露出了压抑的呻吟声，而Tony就像那样埋头在了他的胸前，舔舐着喷涌在那上面的奶油，吞噬着那颗樱桃，用舌尖在自己的乳首上面打着圈。  
Peter的胸部两边全被涂满了乳白色的奶油，小胡子男人用手抱着他的腰，掌心也附上了他背部漂亮的蝴蝶骨。他的男孩挺着胸脯往Tony的嘴边送，完完全全像是个献祭者那样，将自己完整的送至到了男人的嘴边。  
“我的缪斯... 你都不知自己现在究竟有多美。”仿佛是最能够撩拨人心弦的一句誓言，男人将手指探入进男孩的裙底间，那里已是湿成一片的山林。  
Tony低下头啃食着生长在那一块肌肤上面的稚嫩皮肉，殷红的舌尖轻轻地碾过滞留在胸口上面的奶油之后，又扫过了乳首部分一路舔舐到了男孩十分平坦的乳沟。Peter胸膛上面生长着的毛发稀疏，这也令他的身体变得与常人敏感许多。  
男孩挺着自己的小胸脯正不断颤抖着，身下裙底的穴肉内还被人冒犯着，男人的手指隔过了那一层紧致的布料直挺挺地插入到了后穴当中，透明色的蜜液混着滋滋的水声渗透了出来，从而打湿了粉嫩的底裤。  
Peter的穴口周围也被镀上了一层浅粉色，带动着的受过爱抚的臀部一路蔓延至了大腿内侧的肌肤。“乖... 现在让Daddy来看看，你的小穴被开拓的怎么样了。”  
男人附下身去，掌心轻托着Peter的背，低头埋在了男孩裆口的位置缓慢地嗅了嗅。肠道液的味道令人无法形容，但却足以激发出Tony身体中的兽欲。长者迫不及待地用手掰开了男孩脆弱敏感的腿间，伸出手指轻轻地扒开了那层粉色稚嫩的底裤。  
看着里面的穴口开始为了他慢慢地张开之后又缓慢地闭合着，周侧的粉嫩衬托的曲径幽深的肠道内壁倒像是一个无底地黑洞。“My boy，看来你已经为了我全部打开了。”此时的Peter无法回应出什么，只得朝着自己身下的穴口部分伸出了两只洁白的手指，又当着小胡子男人的面用食指与中指将那两片穴瓣给掰的大开。  
这可比将他搞到性高潮时候要刺激的多... Tony的盯着他的眼神欲要充了血，一股温暖的热流全部翻涌在了男人的下体当中，饱胀的睾丸与性器的前端已经傲然挺立了起来。  
世间能够令人感到如此兴奋的反差感是什么？无疑就是禁欲者高潮，放浪者求饶，淫靡者青涩，圣洁者淫乱 掠夺者温柔 衷心者独占 懦弱者暴起 强悍着落难。  
男人的心间细数着困扰在Peter身体上的那几宗罪，停留在男孩身下的手指却先人一步扯过了那层粉色的底裤。被Tony给侧拥进怀中的Peter在此时此时也像是放开了身段，张开了被口红涂抹过的红唇轻启，轻轻扒弄着穴口的手指也颤动了一些：“想... Daddy进来。”  
Tony邪邪一笑，怀着心眼地欺负着自己的男孩：“把话说的再明白些，”男人的食指深插进Peter的穴口，搅动着肠道的内壁，使其翻涌出水花。“想让Daddy插进哪里？我的小护士... 你希望Daddy用精液灌满你吗？”  
“嗯...是的...”徘徊在高潮边缘的Peter窘迫地说了出口，气色红润的脸颊像是被人狠狠地侵犯过了。男孩再度将臀部往男人手指间靠近了一些，主动地摆弄着自己的腰肢随着那里面的律动而运动着：“Peter想要Daddy的大肉棒... 用力地插进来，想让Tony的精液填满进自己的肉穴... 灌进我的生殖腔，我想要怀上Daddy的孩子。”  
“Daddy...”深陷在情欲当中的Peter简直又纯又欲，Tony Stark将有生之年的罪恶感全部倾灌到了这个男孩身上，再也忍受不了这份极致的诱惑，直接低着头狠狠地咒骂了一句：“Fuck——” 再不让这个纯真地小男孩收到一些惩罚，自己胯间挺立了许久的老二就白长了。  
男人直接将男孩娇小地身躯给翻了过来，让其趴在了自己的腿间，伸手撩拨开了那一层粉嫩的裙底，露出了里面白花花的臀肉与粉白的底裤。Tony深呼吸了一口气，像是要泄愤似的对着那片雪白无暇地臀峰上面大力地抽打了两巴掌。  
Peter趴在他的腿间哭叫着，他不明白自己的Daddy为什么要这么做。男孩回过头眨动着自己浸上一层水雾的明眸，委委屈屈地服了软：“Daddy... Daddy...”  
小胡子男人几乎是从牙缝里面挤出了一句：“Peter Parker，你这一生只能够被我肏！你这幅娇小稚嫩的身躯只会被我给看到，不许露出这幅模样来给别人！”  
“就算有一天我半只脚踏入到了泥泞当中，Daddy也有的是办法能够令你一直高潮下去，你这辈子都别想再甩开我。”Tony此时霸道地征服欲望尽显，他狠狠地掐弄着男孩的臀瓣，将手指抠入进男孩的屁股缝隙里，带动着翻搅出来的水花，透明色的肠液往外流淌出了一股又一股，生像是被人活活榨干了里面水分。  
“不会的... 不会的...”男孩趴在了Tony的腿间惊声哭叫着，以表达自己的衷心。“我想要Daddy只为我一个人硬，Daddy睾丸中蕴含着的子弹只能够全部填满进Peter的小腹... 想要子宫中满满都是Tony的受精卵，想要诞下只属于Tony的孩子...”  
“Daddy... 我是您的，我只会是您的... 全部的插进来，再用精液填满我的生殖腔...”Peter头顶上面带着的金发发丝全部糊至到了自己的脸上，混凝着眼泪一起显得尤为生动可怜，他迫切地需要男人的爱抚，殷红饱满的唇间也全是被人亲乱的口红渍，像是已经被彻底地玩弄坏掉了。  
Tony着迷地伸手抚在了男孩的那张凌乱的脸，将面部上面贴合着的碎发伸手理到一边，又用指腹轻轻擦拭着男孩唇间的口红渍。“Peter... Peter...”男人的口中轻语着，这个被他所挚爱着的另外一半灵魂，想要将他彻底地融入到自己的身体中，从而永久性地成为他的半身。  
男人用手握住了Peter的手掌往自己的裤腰带上面探索着，触及到那片凸出来的鼓包之后，男孩的脸颊更加涨红了。“亲爱的，摸摸它... 你能够全部吞下去的不是吗？”  
Peter娇羞地看了Tony一眼，伸手解开了男人的皮带。男孩白皙的手指顺着那条裤缝颤颤巍巍地深入到了男人的裆口之中，将那根紫黑色烫手地阴茎给提弄了出来。随后又极致害羞地大口大口地往胸口中填补着空气，像是硬生生被吓到了那样，从未做过这样极致羞耻的事情。  
Tony奖励性地给了男孩一个吻，这个味带着些安慰性的味道，极度的温柔与缠绵。男人的舌尖勾弄追逐着Peter的丁香软舌，技巧高超地差点令他再一次倾泻了身子。  
“我想要你，我需要你... Peter。”男人此时也动了情，抱过了男孩的身躯直接以后入式跪倒在了床上。健壮地手臂直接强硬地侧掰过了男孩的一条腿，深入进去的手指也轻轻地将那一层覆盖在穴口上面的粉色的底裤给拨到了一边，挺动着自己的坚挺就这么冲刺了进去。

“啊——”许久未曾被人这样侵犯过的男孩发出了一声冗长的呻吟声，昂着脖子被身后的男人贯穿着。嘴间还不忘讨好性地呼唤着男人：“Daddy—— Daddy——”  
“好大... 好胀... 全部被Daddy灌满了——”  
粗壮的紫黑色性器整根的没入了进去，在湿润的肠道内壁狠狠地摩擦上一圈之后继而再整根的从中抽出。“我会用精液灌满你的骚穴，Honey... 而你最终会趴在我的身下唉叫连连，嘴上说着不能承受更多身体却十分诚实的包揽着我的全部。”  
Tony发狠地用自己的胯部撞击着男孩会阴处，两颗饱满鼓胀的睾丸也拍打在了Peter的臀部间，穴口里面是滚烫粗长的性器，犹如一条火龙般似是要将他整个人全部捣碎掉。  
男孩腰间被内裤给勒出的紧致感令他头皮发麻，而包含在其间得不到释放的性器也可怜地被包裹在了里面，性器前端狠狠地碾磨着那一层光滑的布料上。男人的持久力一次又一次地令他为之惊叹，Peter简直爱死了男人挺身在他身体里面冲刺着的模样。  
“好棒... 好厉害... 感觉自己快要被捅穿了——”男孩高高翘起的一条小腿被男人握在了手指间，凌乱地金黄色假发糊在了Peter的眼睛上面，浑浑噩噩地看不清Tony脸上的表情。  
男人挥洒出来的汗液滴落在了Peter赤裸着的胸膛与肩头上面，“只有我才能够带给你高潮... 你也只会为了我而高潮，Honey。”  
已经达到了欲望顶峰的Peter似是要高潮迭起，男孩相隔着一层淡粉色布料套弄着自己被囚禁地可怜的前列腺，终于Tony狠狠地撞击着穴口里面的G点时哭闹着泄掉了身子。  
Tony深呼吸了一口，直接抱过了男孩纤细地腰肢转换了一个身位，令他跪在了床铺上面等待着男人的侵犯。Peter像是有些受不了这样的小狗式，开始难耐地晃动着自己的小屁股，男人又将自己肿胀着的性器前端狠狠地顺着那块大开着的穴口插入了进去，随着胯间的动作缓慢地做起了活塞运动。  
“往前爬，Peter。”Tony轻轻地抽打下了男孩为之撅起的臀瓣，Peter为此有了片刻地疑惑。可随即又是一阵猛烈地抽打，男孩才终于咬着牙挺动着身躯照做了。  
深埋进后穴里面的肉棒随着男孩的动作稍微退出去了一些，Tony随即大力地往更深处蜜穴里面顶弄了一下。“呃——”这一下足以令Peter的腰肢都踏软了下去，像是婴儿蹒跚学步的那样，男孩颤抖着臀部再度往前攀爬了一步。  
背后是比上一次更加迅猛地撞击，每当Peter往前爬动了多少步，男人总是能够像个独裁者那样，拖动着男孩的腰将他重新禁锢回原地。再行床蒂之事时，Tony才是那个绝对的主人。  
“不要了... 不要了，要被捅坏掉了...”尝试过接连几次的苦头之后Peter挣扎着放弃了，被这样一句话刺激到的Tony反将攻势变得更加迅速了。男人大力地贯穿着腰间的动作，性器的前端也狠狠地撞击到了Peter体内的生殖腔口。  
“不要了？”小胡子男人低下头警告着，“刚才求着我肏的人是不是你自己？”Tony附下身贴心地将男孩后颈上面的金色长发全部拨拢到一边，身下是发着狠地撞击，唇间还在狠狠地掠夺着那一块天鹅颈上面的皮肤。  
“Tony Stark的小妇人...”这句话在被说出来的同时换得身下人穴口一紧，男人的承诺缓缓地流入到了男孩的耳膜里面：“我答应过，要在今天赋予给你一个孩子。”  
“让你为我们，诞生出一个孩子。”  
Tony说要给他一个孩子... Peter趴在床铺上面的脸流出了喜悦地热泪。  
男孩曼妙的身体像是生长在了男人的胯部上面，他们根茎相接的地方正紧紧地融合在了一起。Tony紧握着Peter的手臂，像是骑马的时候拉动地缰绳，将那具较小地身躯牢牢地钉在了自己的木桩上。以后入的方式顶弄地他抬高了自己的身子，拖拽着男孩手臂时的样子倒像是一场不知节制地索取。  
“好痛... 不要那么大力... 穴口，穴口要酥掉了——”Peter轻呼出的求饶声音响应在了Tony耳边，令他根本无暇顾及。男人的身体也早已被原始的欲望给焚烧殆尽，单独只停留在了眼下的这幅美妙的躯体上面反复流连着。  
直到Peter被人入的狠了，低下了头，眼睛里面也在掉落着豆大的泪花，张开口委委屈屈地叫着：“Daddy——” Tony才将他半抱起来，拖动着男孩的腿，让他的背部靠近了自己的胸膛上。  
“别哭，亲爱的。”男人身下巨大的性器正在Peter的体内驰骋着，像是一条会喷火的巨龙。男孩也心智混沌地偏过了头想要得到男人的宠爱，一声声甜腻的“Daddy”被叫出了声，挥洒出来的眼泪也滴落在了Tony的胸膛上。  
男孩今天被人入的狠了，一双稚嫩的手臂都要被男人粗鲁的动作给掐红，Peter睁着自己水汪汪的明眸开了口：“Tony... 您今天怎么了...”  
“捅的我好凶，Peter好害怕...”  
Tony的牙齿铬着男孩脆弱的肩膀，一个又一个的咬痕被镀上。男人挺动在胯间的动作又迫使他为其陷入到了癫狂当中，“接受我，接受我的全部... Honey。”  
Peter的浑身上下都在被男人发狠地占有着，哭闹着眼泪流了满脸。男人握着他娇小如玉般的身躯，将其压制在了身下，性器的前端正在逐渐饱胀着，带动着Tony插入着的动作也逐渐加快了许多。  
“Daddy—— Daddy——”男孩有些害怕地抓紧了男人的手臂，小腹中蕴含着的生殖腔被硕大的龟头给顶开了一个小口。从未被人窥探过领地的生涩感掺杂着那层皮肉的刺痛，一瞬间引得Peter想哭。  
男孩紧皱着眉头，额头上面也分泌出了一层细汗。他张开嘴大口地呼吸着，胸口也在剧烈地起伏着。“Tony... 我有点怕，我怕。”  
男人附下身温柔地浅吻在了男孩的浮起着的胸口上，腾出了一只手轻轻地揉捏着Peter纤细地腰肢。“别怕，Sweetie.. 我在这里，Daddy陪着你呢。”  
Peter虚弱地点了点头，体内的汁水仿佛被人全部榨干殆尽了，嘴唇也毫无生机地泛着白。“呃—— 我要高潮了... Daddy。”随即从男孩的时间发出了一声长叹，不断昂起地胸口带动着纤细地腰肢，Peter闭上眼睛像是漫步在了云端，微微抬高的下巴上满足地张着自己的小口。  
Tony总是能够带给他一场极致地体验，随着男人深陷在男孩体内的性器抽插地越来越快，鼓胀起来的睾丸也在往前列腺的顶端输送着，硕大坚挺地龟头正蓄势待发地扩大着，仿佛像是成了结一般。  
小胡子男人快速地挺动着自己的腰肢，随后抱着Peter的腰嘶吼了一声，将性器顶端喷洒出来的浊液全部地灌满了男孩的生殖腔中。由于两个人三周未能相见，蹿涌在男人体内的精液足足喷射了六七股。男孩的身躯也随之引发了一阵痉挛，紧致地肚皮被大股大股地精液给填满，足足像是怀了几个月的身孕。

过于劳累地身躯被这场长久的性事给消磨到极致，Peter被自己的男人给揽入到了怀抱当中时还在粗喘着气。生理泪水不可抑制的流了下来，男孩伸手扯下了自己腰间被体液给浸泡的湿润的粉色内裤，又将掌心放在了自己鼓到凸出来的肚皮上。  
“Daddy—— 现在我能够怀孕了吗？”  
侧躺在他身边的Tony怜惜地亲吻着男孩的额头，伸出手把Peter的身子往自己的怀中揽着：“辛苦你了，小彼。”  
男孩把自己的头垫在了Tony的臂弯当中，而长者也为其抚弄着Peter脸上的汗。少年挺着自己被精液给填满地小肚子深埋进男人胸口上面的克莱因蓝里，视线再往下移便是Tony半疲软下去的性器。  
男人刚想着要带着自己的男孩去洗个澡之后入睡，不料大厦里面的警报却凭空响了起来。Tony条件反射地捂住了怀中Peter的耳朵，Friday告知了他们在纽约市的市中心发生了一起抢劫案。  
小胡子男人想要套上战甲前去，又望着怀中需要被他照顾的Peter，于是便浅吻在了男孩的嘴角处。“乖... 在大厦里面等着我，Daddy一会就会回来了。”  
“不...”男孩费力地撑起了身子，看着小胡子男人套上了自己的短裤，未能够疲软下去的性器连内裤都套不上，就连外裤的裆口部分也肿胀起了一个大股包。  
“Tony... 外面危险，您打算就这样硬着前去吗？作战过程会令您分心的！”男人亲吻住了小护士的嘴唇，将他凌乱地假发捋直了一些，Peter温顺乖张的模样令他沉迷于此。于是Tony又再度附下身亲吻着男孩有些胀满隆起的腹部，湿润的唇部轻轻地从肚皮上面扫过，手上的力道及其轻柔，动作也温柔的要命。  
“你跟宝宝待在这里，等我回来... Honey。”Tony想要给他全部的安全感，Mark50层层地罩在了他的身上，面罩完全紧闭地同时男人也深深地看了一眼床铺上面的男孩。  
“Tony...！”Peter还想着要说上一些什么，战甲突然的腾空而飞，顺着屋顶上面打开的防护罩冲了出去。男孩的视线还在追随着战甲弥留下来的尾烟，捧着自己刚被精液给填满的肚子缓慢地坐了起来。  
“Friday，将Tony遇到的状况实时的播放出来。”一同作为超英的蜘蛛侠同样警觉着，即便身子经过一轮压榨过后变得空虚乏力了许多，但他绝不允许Tony有任何的闪失。  
Peter抬高了手背擦拭着自己嘴间的口红渍，眼神注视着视屏画面中的那套钢铁战甲，男孩伸手将头发上面带着的那顶假发给摘扯下来。白皙的指尖伸进了那层浅棕色的短发里，少年拨弄着上面的刘海。  
视频画面里面的Tony仍旧孤军奋战着，男人不断地用手间的掌心炮清扫着现场，慢慢地越来越多的罪犯开始朝向他的锁在位置涌来，随着Mark战甲上面电量的下跌，钢铁侠也开始变得有些力不从心了。  
男孩拖动着自己的身躯缓慢地下了床，脚趾轻蜷起接触到地面的那一刻仿佛浑身上下的力气被人给抽走了一样，Peter摸着自己后方正在往外涌出白浊的穴口，他今天被人入的有些狠了，才刚要直立起身却差点半跪在地面上。  
一双腿绵软又无力，男孩硬撑着身体站立了起来。伸手拿过了抽屉里面摆放着的小塞子，追寻着后穴口的部位牢牢地塞了进去，将之前Tony射在他体内地精液全部给堵在了里面。  
“唔——”木塞安插进去的感觉时令他有些疼痛，但是男孩很快就撇清了这些复杂情绪，Peter的指尖缓慢地为自己的下身套上了丁字裤，一根十分紧致的丝线缠绕在了男孩的股沟间，直接缠绕上了他的前列腺口。  
“Friday，报告Tony战甲的剩余电量。”Peter一面套着自己的蜘蛛战衣，一面活动着自己的筋骨，又将手腕上面的蛛丝发射器重新换置了弹夹，男孩的眼神正逐渐坚定了起来。  
“仅仅剩下百分之56，Mr.Parker，Boss严令禁止您不许以当下虚弱的状态外出。”冷漠地机械音传达着男人的特赦。  
“是，但是我并不打算遵守这项规定。”已经全副武装完毕的蜘蛛侠晃动着自己手腕间的发射器，再度开口时却染上了一丝威胁地意味：“五十秒的时间，给我打开权限，管家姐姐。”  
Spiderman面罩上面的眼睛轻微眯了眯，目光却没了一早乖乖被驯服着的样子。  
“否则我就将整片天花板都戳个窟窿。”蜘蛛侠抬眼看着上方的示意着，并且攥紧了自己的拳头，“Tony他... 正限于危难之中。”  
Peter的语气里又掺杂上了几分柔和：“而且我现在，也需要立即赶往到我的男人身边。”

END.


End file.
